pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn
The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn Summary (SPOILERS) When Alternate Ferb is murdered by Alternate Heinz, Alternate Phineas is so broken that he vows revenge. He joins the Dark Side and begins to make attacks on Heinz. But when Ferb's ghost visits him and warns him to stop, will Phineas realize his mistake? Or will his rage destroy both Danville and his own self? Notes: This story is very serious. It is very sad and will get intense. Credit goes to FossilsDaDaDa for the SPOILER resurrection device. Also, Fossils owns Jessie as well. Most of the information in this story is made up. Some of it is guesses based on real information. Time will tell how canon the story will be compared to Across the Second Dimension when it is released. I apologize about the violence as well. That is kind of hard to avoid... The main character will learn a lesson about why revenge is a terrible idea. In''' the words of a 'dear friend of mine, "Violence will lead to more violence; revenge will lead to more revenge." Prologue The shadow of a man could be seen in the alley. Another, platypus shaped figure walked up to the man. The two began whispering to one another. Then as the man walked away, the second figure called out in a robotic voice, "Don't worry. We will eliminate the Resistance Force soon. Starting with two members in particular..." Chapter 1: The Resistance Force "How's that new gadget coming along, Ferb?" asked Phineas Flynn. Ferb gave a thumbs up. "Almost done," he said. "And...there! It's ready!" "Cool!" said Phineas. "What does it do?" "It shoots out a rope that wraps around the enemy," Ferb explained. Phineas opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud, blaring alarm. He pulled a spyphone out of his pocket. ''ALERT! ALERT! the screen flashed. "Grab your battle gear Ferb." ... "Ah, Phineas and Ferb, we meet again," said Heinz. "Are you here to surrender?" Phineas, Ferb, Heinz and a cyborg platypus stood on a platform in Heinz's secret lab. "We'll never join you!" shouted Phineas. "Just what I thought," said Heinz. He turned to the cyborg. "Platyborg, finish them off!" he commanded. The Platyborg walked up to the two children. "It ends here!" he said, in his robotic voice. (The platyborg couldn't actually talk. Instead, he spoke with a translator device.) "Ferb," whispered Phineas, "I'll take care of him. You go fight Heinz." Ferb nodded. Phineas pulled out a blaster. The Platyborg did the same. As they began to fire at each other, Ferb snuck past them and stood face-to-face with Heinz. "Giving up?" Heinz taunted. Ferb's eyebrows slanted downward. "No!" he answered sharply. They pulled out their blasters and began their own fight. Suddenly, they heard a yell. "Ferb, help me!" Phineas shouted. Ferb and Heinz both saw that the Platyborg had pinned Phineas to the ground, and was pressing his blaster against the child's forehead, ready to fire. Ferb quickly pulled out his new invention and pushed a button on it. Immediately a rope shot out of it, flew through the air and wrapped itself around the Platyborg. "Way to go bro!" Phineas said, standing up. The Platyborg could hardly move. His arms were stuck against his body. "The knot is very tight," Phineas observed. He looked at Heinz. "Looks like you're fighting alone this time." Outraged, Heinz turned back towards Ferb and yelled, "That's it! If you won't surrender, and if you won't free my minion, you'll get it!" Ferb looked a little nervous. "I-I w-won't," he said. "I will never surrender to evil!" he added, much more strongly. "So be it," said Heinz quietly. "Take this, goody-two-shoes!" he yelled whacking Ferb on the head with the butt of his blaster. Ferb let out a short yell and rubbed his head. As the boy tried to recover, Heinz kicked him hard, knocking him off the edge of the platform. Ferb fell for about three seconds, then landed with a small thud. "FERB!" Phineas screamed. Heinz grinned cruelly at him. Phineas, who was now very frightened, turned and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. "Coward!" Heinz yelled behind him. "Just you wait! One day you will meet your doom. One day, there will be no one brave enough to resist me anymore!" Phineas ran and ran until he got to the place where Ferb was. Ferb lay on the ground, alive, but only slowly breathing. "Ferb," Phineas said quietly, approaching his injured brother. He got down on his knees and propped Ferb's head up in his lap. Ferb turned his head toward Phineas and opened his eyes. "Ferb," Phineas whispered again. "Oh Phineas, I'm sorry," said Ferb quietly. "I don't think I'll make it." "Y-you will," Phineas stammered. "Y-you have to." Ferb gave Phineas a sad look. "Just go. Leave me." "But then you'll...you'll..." Phineas started. "Nothing can stop that now," Ferb said even more quietly, with sorrow in his voice. "Goodbye, brother." "Ferb, don't leave me!" Phineas cried desperately. "I'll get you to the emergency aid. You'll be alright." Ferb didn't respond. He closed his eyes. Phineas stood up and dragged him away, not willing to except what was happening. Chapter 2: Goodbye Brother Phineas couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head. "It can't be!" he denied. "He has to be alright!" The doctor sighed. "Go and see for yourself," he said. Phineas ran into the room where Ferb was. What he saw tore his heart. It was just like the doctor had said--it was over. Ferb lay motionless in the bed. He didn't move a muscle. Not even the slightest breathing. "Nooooo!" shouted Phineas. I should've known he wouldn't survive, he thought. No one would have. Being banged on the head maybe, but falling that far? Not even Mufasa survived that. Phineas walked up to the side of the bed and wept bitterly for a long time. Sadness and anger built up in his heart. This is all because of Heinz! He did this to Ferb. Phineas looked at his step-brother's body again. His face turned angry, with tears still in his eyes. "I will avenge you," he whispered. A minute later, Ferb's twin sister Jessie walked in the room. She saw her step-brother's depressed expression, and knew it was true. "Noooooo!" she yelled, like Phineas had done. Jessie ran up to her step-brother and put an arm around him. The two wept together. ... A private funeral was held in the Resistance Force's underground hideout. Everyone cried for what seemed like hours. They had lost a beloved friend, who had also been a great help to the agency. Who would come up with clever ideas for useful gadgets? And how would they cope with such a horrible loss? Phineas couldn't control the strange feeling inside him. He had never felt it so strong before. He knew it was anger. He did his best to keep quiet about it. But Jessie noticed his expression. He had failed to fully hide his rage. She walked up to him. "Why do you look angry?" "It's Heinz's fault," Phineas mumbled under his breath. "He did this. He will pay. Yes, he will pay." "Phineas," said Jessie in surprise, "you're not thinking about getting revenge, are you?" Phineas glared, but it wasn't directed at his step-sister. He had given up hiding his bitterness. Then he looked a little worried. "Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded quietly. Jessie sighed. "Alright," she said, reluctantly. Phineas thanked her and snuck out of the agency. "Now," he said to himself, "if only I had a good plan." Suddenly, a space pod landed next to him. A door on it opened, and out walked two figures: a fox wearing a black cape that covered all of him except his nose, tail and feet, and a tall alien man with a mustache and strange clothes. "Here we are!" the alien said to the fox in a British accent. "Good," said the fox in a deep, menacing voice. "That must be the boy you told me about." Phineas looked around him. Nobody else was in sight. "A-am I w-who you're looking for?" he asked, a bit nervously. "Yes, yes you are, Phineas Flynn," said the alien. "Who are you? What do you want with me? How do you know my name?" Phineas exploded. "I can feel his anger," the fox murmured. "I have had my eye on you," said the alien. "You see, you are actually an alternate version of someone. In fact, this whole place is an alternate dimension. Your counterpart is too kind for our liking, so I traveled to this dimension in hopes that you would be more...er...bully-like. I believe you would qualify to join the Dark Side. I am Darth Mitchell. And that is my master, the Fox Emperor. We both feel that you would be an asset to us." Phineas thought about this for a minute. "What is your desire?" asked the Fox Emperor. "To--" started Phineas. "To avenge my dead brother. He was killed by my enemy." "We could help you get your revenge," said the Fox Emperor. "If you join us, you will become stronger, and you will easily overtake your enemy." Phineas thought for another minute. Then he smiled in a mean way. "Alright," he said. "I'll do it." Chapter 3: Darth Phineas Eric Greene was very upset. His best friend, Ferb Fletcher, was dead. And now his other best friend, Phineas Flynn, was missing. What would he do now? Suddenly, he heard a noise outside. He rushed out of his house and stood, mouth open. There, in the backyard, was a space pod. A door on it opened and three figures walked out. A fox with a black cape, a tall alien man, and... Phineas?! "Yes, Eric, it's me," said Phineas, reading Eric's mind (an ability he had developed after joining the Dark Side). "Where have you been for the last month?" asked Eric. Phineas explained everything. "And so," he concluded, "I am now Darth Phineas. Soon, I will overtake Heinz and he will pay for killing my step-brother." "C-can I help you?" asked Eric. "F-Ferb was my friend too." The Fox Emperor felt Eric's sudden hatred towards Heinz. He nodded. "Come along then," said Phineas. One more month later... Heinz sat in his lounge chair, relaxed. The Resistance Force hadn't been fighting him as often, as they were more afraid of him now. Phineas, Ferb and Eric all being gone had put them on edge, especially since Ferb had been murdered on the spot. But little did Heinz know that things were about to heat up. Suddenly, a space pod crashed through his roof. Startled, he quickly stood up. The space pod's door opened, and out came Phineas and Eric. Heinz noticed that instead of the glares on their faces he was used to, they looked fierce and their eyes seemed to glow red, especially Phineas's. "Hello, Heinz," Phineas said, with venom in his voice. Heinz tried not to shudder. "H-here to s-surrender?" he tried to tease, like usual, but this time he was very nervous. "Does it look like we're surrendering?" Eric asked rudely. "N-no," Heinz stammered. "W-what are y-you h-here f-for t-then?" Phineas walked up to Heinz, stood face-to-face with him, and answered, "To give you a taste of your own medicine." Heniz was confused. Then it came to him: "Oh...you're angry with me for your brother dying, aren't you?" "Yes, yes I am," Phineas replied. "Well..." started Heinz. "I-I didn't exactly intend for that to happen. Not saying I'm sorry..." "Surrender now, or you will be sorry!" said Eric. "Surrender?" Heinz exclaimed angrily. "Surrender?! Never!" "Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to fight!" said Phineas. He activated his lightsaber. Heinz had recently gained the ability to move objects with his mind (thanks to the Platyborg), and Phineas and Eric were surprised when another lightsaber flew into Heinz's hand. He activated it, and the fight was on! It went on for about 10 minutes. The two fighters were skilled, especially Phineas. They swung their weapons at each other, ducked under tables, jumped over obstacles, et cetera. Finally, Phineas knocked Heinz's lightsaber out of his hand. Phineas pointed the blade at his enemy. "Don't move," the child said coldly. Heinz obeyed out of fear. "Now," said Phineas, "will you surrender, or not?" "I won't surrender!" said Heinz. "This is ridiculous!" "Ridiculous?!" Phineas responded furiously. "This is Danville!" he hollered, swinging his lightsaber directly towards Heinz. Heinz rolled out of the way just in time! Then he stood and ran away. Eric had been standing nearby, watching the fight. "Run while you still can, coward!" he shouted at Heinz. Phineas deactivated his lightsaber. He walked up to where Eric was and stood next to him. "What are we doing now?" Eric asked. Phineas scratched his chin--even though he technically didn't have one. Eric let him think for a few minutes. Finally, Phineas spoke. "We shall continue attacking him," Phineas said. "We will give him a couple more chances to surrender. If he does, we will capture him. But if he doesn't--" "--he will have to be eliminated," Eric finished. Phineas smirked cruelly. "Precisely." Chapter 4: Come To The Dark Side Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was very sad. She missed her close friends Phineas and Ferb. Jessie seemed to know where Phineas was, but if she did she wouldn't say. Both of them were puzzled, however, about why Eric had disappeared. Now, as you need to know, Phineas was more than just friends with Isabella--he loved her. But now he was on the side of evil, while Isabella was still on the good side. He talked to Eric about it one day. "What should I do?" he asked him. "Maybe you can convince her to join us," suggested Eric. So one day, when Isabella was minding her own business, she heard a crash outside of her room in the Resistance Hideout. She ran to her window to see what was causing the racket. To her surprise, a spaceship had landed outside! She remembered hearing that a ship had landed outside Eric's house the day he had disappeared, so naturally, she was worried. There was nowhere for her to hide. Frightened, she huddled into a corner, expecting the worst to happen. Finally, after about 15 minutes, a light knock was heard on her door. Wisely, Isabella didn't open it, in case it was an enemy that was looking for her. The knock was heard again less than a minute later. "Who's there?" Isabella demanded. "Only me," whispered a raspy voice. "But you can't let anyone know I came." The voice was strange, yet a bit familiar. Could it be...? "Yes, it's me," the voice whispered again. "I can read your thoughts now." Isabella was puzzled by this, but she opened the door. In stepped a short figure wearing a black hood. Isabella wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the end of his pointy nose sticking out. He pulled his hood down, making his identity undeniable. "Oh, Phineas!" whispered Isabella. "I'm so glad to see you!" I'm safe now! she thought. Or at least, I should be. But somehow I don't feel safe. I feel like there's danger. Something must be wrong. "Where have you been?" Isabella asked. Phineas explained briefly, (and somewhat nervously) what had occured. "So I was wondering..." he said. "Would you come join me? I've missed you so much, Izzy." "I've missed you too," said Isabella a bit uneasily. "But I can't join the side of evil. My job is to resist it. I can't believe you'd forsake your duty just because of one thing Heinz did." "He did more than just a bad thing," Phineas said. "He scarred me deeply. He took my brother's life! And for that I won't show mercy. And I am still fighting evil, but now as an even greater evil." "Phineas! Revenge will just make everything worse! Don't--" "I don't care!" Phineas snapped. "I came here because I want you by my side. You are a lovely girl." And with that, he hugged Isabella. Two months ago, Isabella wouldn't have minded this, but now she was struggling out of his embrace. "I'm sorry Phineas," she said sadly. "I want to be there for you, but I can't help you do the wrong thing." Phineas looked sad. Then his expression hardened. "So be it," he said, pulling his hood back over his face. He slowly walked out of the room, closing the door as he left. At least he has some manners left, Isabella thought to herself. She sighed deeply. She just couldn't believe it. One of her best friends was gone, and her other best friend just wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't the Phineas she had known for years. Instead of the tough, but friendly boy he had been, now he had a heart full of darkness and hate. Isabella just couldn't take it. She sat down on her sleeping pallet and cried. * "I assume it didn't go well?" said Eric, seeing Phineas sulking as he walked back inside the ship without Isabella. "No, no it didn't," Phineas mumbled. He walked past Eric and towards his room without saying another word. * Jessie sighed. Isabella had just told her what had occured between her and Phineas a few hours ago. "I'll admit," said Jessie, "I knew he was planning on getting even with Heinz, but I didn't realize he was going that far. He begged me to not tell anyone, but now the secret's out. I shouldn't have promised him, but I didn't want to hurt him more." "It's alright Jessie," said Isabella. "It's understandable. At least you didn't try and deny it when I mentioned it." The girls were silent for a while. Then Jessie spoke. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked. "I'm afraid we can't stop him," Isabella responded. "But we can hope that he'll halt at a stop sign, realize his mistake, and turn back, so to speak." "Uh...metaphorically right?" "Right." Chapter 5: The Stop Sign Phineas sighed. For a couple of weeks he and Eric had been attacking Heinz with no progress. He also still missed Isabella, though he tried not to think of it. Tonight he was sitting on the porch of the house they had lived in before Heinz had taken over the Tri-State Area. The house was crumbling apart, along with his memories of life in that house. He had a flashback to when he had come home one day with the blueprints for a project, but found the house and yard empty. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his, pulling him away quickly. Phineas got out of the hand's grasp and sprinted towards Isabella's house to see if his family was there. Isabella was struggling out of the grip of a man's arms. "Who are you?" Phineas demanded. "And what are you doing with her?" "I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz," the man answered, "and I am taking over your pitiful Tri-State Area!" "So you're kidnapping her then?" Phineas asked, shocked. "Let me go!" yelled Isabella, kicking her legs. She wiggled out of the man's grasp and ran away as fast as she could. "Forget her," Heinz mumbled. He turned and fixed his scary eyes on Phineas. "I'll take you," he said, smirking. Suddenly, the hand that had tried to pull him away grabbed his wrist. "Run!" came Ferb's voice from behind. The two boys ran with incredible speed. Ferb took Phineas down to an underground hideout. When they were safe inside, they stood, panting. "I'm sorry I ran from you like that," said Phineas. "It's alright," said Ferb. "You didn't know it was me." "What is this place?" Phineas asked. "It is soon to be the Resistance Hideout," Ferb answered. "An agency called the O.W.C.A. has been watching Heinz's every move. Heinz is the man that almost caught you. He's been intent on taking over the Tri-State Area for a while, and has been doing so for weeks. Earlier today he began attacking everyone in Danville, including our family. Candace and our parents have vanished. Jessie is fine. The O.W.C.A. rescued us during the attack. They explained what was going on. I told them that you were still at the blueprint store. They let me go look for you. I searched for about an an hour. Then I saw you at the house...and well, you know the rest. "So now our job is to resist Heinz, and do our best to protect what is left of Danville." The flashback ended. Phineas choked back tears as he remembered how his life had changed. And now that Ferb, his best friend in the whole world, was gone, he could hardly make it through each day. And now that he was turning the tables on Heinz, his life just wouldn't ever be normal ever again. He sat there for what may have been hours, until suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like thunder, but it was quiet and gentle. He looked up and saw a cloud. What was strange was that it was on the ground, rather than in the sky. And it wasn't like mist. This cloud had a shape, and stood as if it were a solid object. Without warning, a ghostly figure emerged from the cloud. It glided towards Phineas, the cloud still with it. When it got near him, Phineas suddenly realized who the ghost was. "Ferb?" "Yes Phineas," the ghost answered, his voice echoing. "W-what do you want with me?" Phineas asked, startled. "We need to talk," said Ferb. He floated down into a sitting position next to Phineas. "Phineas," said Ferb, "You have forgotten who you are." "No I haven't!" Phineas denied. "I am Phineas Flynn." "You remember your name," said Ferb, "but you don't remember your duty. Phineas, you are not a Dark Jedi. You are a helper, whose duty is to protect Danville. But now you have let darkness cover you, and are only trying to help yourself." Phineas tried to deny Ferb's words, but couldn't. Ferb continued. "Getting even with Heinz won't help either. You must protect Danville from him, not murder him. And if you do get revenge, even if it does somehow make you feel good (which it probably won't), look at what the results will be!" Another cloud came down from the sky. It was very big, and almost see-through. An image appeared in it, which made Phineas realize that it was supposed to be like a screen. "Look carefully," said Ferb. "What do you see?" Phineas stared at the screen. As the image cleared, he shivered from the horror of what he saw: Danville was in ruins. Every single building had fallen down. The only person Phineas could see was himself. Phineas gasped as he saw the image of himself lying on the ground, bleeding and barely alive. The image breathed slowly, with tears running down his face. "What have I done?" the image Phineas moaned. "I have gotten revenge, but destroyed myself as well as everything else. It's all over now." Then the image Phineas died. When the image disappeared, Phineas was shaking terribly. "This is what will happen if I get even?" "Yes," Ferb replied. "Not only will you destroy your enemy and all of Danville, but you will end up destroying yourself as well. This is why we cannot let darkness take us over. "You have two options: You can allow this destruction to take place, or you can forgive Heinz and let go of the past. Your decision is yours to make, of course. Choose wisely." Phineas thought for a few minutes. "I-I want to choose the right way," Phineas admitted, "but how can I forgive Heinz? It will be so hard. And I can't ever forget you!" "Do your best," said Ferb. "And you need not forget me. It is good to remember the blessings of our past. You must try to put the bad things behind you, but never forget what you learned from them." Phineas looked at Ferb with pain, sorrow, and fear evident on his face. Ferb, despite the face that he was a spirit, embraced his brother. Phineas wasn't sure how this was possible, but didn't really care. He hugged his beloved brother back. Finally, Ferb stood. "I must go now," he said sadly. "I hope you make the right decision." He began to disappear back into his small cloud. "No!" Phineas shouted, chasing the cloud as it glided away. "Ferb! Don't leave me." Phineas suddenly woke up, as if he had been in a trance. He sat on the doorstep, crying silently. I've got to right my wrongs, he realized. This will be hard, but it should be alright. Ferb said it was the better choice, and I know he wouldn't lie. Chapter 6: Mending What Was Broken Phineas went back into his spaceship. Eric stood there waiting for him. "What's wrong?" Eric asked. Phineas sighed. He then explained what had occured when he had been at the house. Eric's eyes widened as Phineas told the story. When the story was over, Eric's jaw had dropped. "I guess we messed up," he said quietly. "Yeah," Phineas replied. "Wanna go right our wrongs?" "Sure! Why not?" Phineas smiled a little. "Let's go then!" he said. * Phineas and Eric snuck through the Resistance Force's hideout. They were looking for their friends so they could apologize about all the trouble they had caused. Suddenly, they heard an amimal snarl, and a girl scream. Phineas and Eric gasped. "Isabella!" They hurried over to the direction the noise was coming from. They saw Isabella pinned on the ground by the Fox Emperor. The Fox was growling, and Isabella was whimpering. Darth Mitchell stood nearby, holding a struggling Jessie. "What's going on here?" Phineas demanded. The Fox turned it's head toward him. Phineas and Eric were shocked. The Fox was no longer covering his face with his hood. What shocked them was the mere terror of his face. His skin was wrinkled terribly, and he had blood red eyes that pierced them like sharp daggers. "Since she refused your offer to join the Dark Side," the Fox snarled, "she must be destroyed." "Noooo!" shouted Phineas. "Face it Phineas Flynn!" said the Fox. "She is on the good side and you are on the bad." "Wrong!" said Phineas. He took a deep breath. "I am leaving the Dark Side!" "What?!" the Fox exploded angrily. He was obviously surprised. So was Mitchell. Isabella and Jessie just smiled, both glad and relieved at this news. "You can't leave the Dark Side!" the Fox shouted. "Yes, yes I can," Phineas answered. "So be it!" the Fox snapped, jumping up from Isabella and pouncing on Phineas. The commotion distracted Mitchell long enough for Jessie to get free. Eric ran over to Mitchell and kept him busy. Phineas and the Fox Emperor rolled around all over the floor. The Fox snarled and snapped, and occasionally yelped, while Phineas grunted and let out painful yells. Jessie ran over to the brawl, grabbed the Fox Emperor, and threw him to the side. The Fox yowled as he landed hard on the ground. Darth Mitchell sidestepped Eric and ran to help his master. The kids realized that maybe the Fox wasn't as strong as he had appeared to be. "Get...me...out...of here..." the Fox struggled to say. Mitchell carried him into their spaceship. "You will pay for this!" he shouted, as the door shut. The spaceship then flew out of the building and back into outer space. Phineas grimaced as he stood. Surprisingly, he didn't have very many injuries to be seen, except for a long scar on his right cheek. "Isabella, Jessie, I'm sorry," said Phineas. "For everything." The girls forgave him and hugged him. "And I am sorry as well," said Eric. The girls forgave him as well. "And, um...Isabella..." Phineas started nervously. "Yes?" said Isabella. Phineas threw his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered. "I-I love you too," Isabella whispered back. * Phineas and Eric had already apologized to the others. Now came the hardest part: righting their wrong against their enemy. They knocked on the door of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Heinz opened the door. "What do you want with me now?" he asked anxiously. "We are very sorry for trying to get even," said Phineas. "And...we forgive you for what you did." Heinz was surprised. He was speechless. Then his face hardened. "I don't care!" he snapped. "I will defeat you one of these days! You'll see. But first--I need to get some housework in." Then he slammed the door. Phineas and Eric were silent as they walked away. Then when they were a good distance away, they burst out laughing. And even though Heinz had responded negatively to their apology, they still felt better. They had done the right thing. They went to the lava pit and threw their lightsabers into it. Never again would they use the cursed weapons of the Dark Side. Epilogue "Whacha doin'?" asked Isabella. "You've hardly gotten any sleep. What are you working on that's so important?" "You'll see," Phineas replied. "Okay," said Isabella, walking away. Phineas was working on a project. Day after day, night after night, he worked. Now he was adding the finishing touches. After a few hours, it was finally finished. Hope this works, Phineas thought. He took some deep breaths, and flipped the switch. The machine turned on. So far, so good. Phineas went to the keyboard attached to the machine, and typed "Ferb Fletcher". The name appeared on the screen as he typed it. Then, sweating from anxiety, he pulled the lever. There was a bright flash of light. Phineas closed his eyes and turned his head so he wouldn't be blinded. When he opened his eyes and looked at the machine again, Ferb stood there. Only this time he wasn't a ghost. He had been restored back to life. Ferb blinked. "Come here," he said gently. Phineas staggered fearfully toward him. Ferb pulled him into another brotherly embrace. The resurrection was strange for both of them, but they were glad for the miracle. They cried tears of joy, as did their friends when they found out what had happened. They had missed him badly, especially Phineas. Now everything was back pretty much the way it was before. Until one day, when their alternate selves from the real dimension came to theirs...but that's another story. The End Moral Two wrongs don't make a right, so forgive and forget. It is hard, but you will feel better if you try. Trust me. Trivia *Eric Greene makes another appearance (except that this is his alternate self) ("Ferb's Vacation") *The story focuses on the alternate dimension characters ("Across the Second Dimension") *The Resistance is an agency that branched off of the O.W.C.A. (sort of like how it used to be on Club Penguin with the PSA and EPF). *During the battle scene in Chapter 3, Alt Phin has dark spots under his eyes, clearly showing his rage as he battles his enemy. *A sort of "trailer" was made for the story: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmZjKCUu6Oc *There is a sequel. Allusions *"We'll never join you!" is said the same way as Luke's line "I'll never join you!" in The Empire Strikes Back. *"...for about three seconds..." is a reference to the "three seconds deep" lines in We Call It Maze. *The conversation between Alt Phineas and Alt Ferb before Alt Ferb dies is similar to that of Luke and Darth Vader in Return of the Jedi before Vader dies. *Alt Phineas mentions Mufasa's death in his thoughts (The Lion King). *"This is Danville!" is a parody of the popular quote "THIS IS SPARTA!" *The fact that Phineas has no chin is pointed out again ("The Ballad of Bad Beard") *When Alt Phineas says "Precisely," it is said in the same way that Scar said it in The Lion King. *The scene with Alt Ferb's ghost was sort of inspired by the Mufasa's ghost scene in Lion King. (Did "you have forgotten who you are" sound familiar?) If there are any other similarities to other movies and stuff, '''please '''say so on the talk page so it can possibly be added. Thanks! Errors *'Deliberate error: '''Heinz's lightsaber suddenly vanishes after it gets knocked out of his hand. *'Deliberate error: '''Ferb's ghost hugged Phineas, which shouldn't be possible. Gallery Bitterness_cover1.jpg|The front cover. Bitterness_cover1 (back).jpg|The back cover. Darth Phineas.JPG|A drawing of "Darth Phineas" (sorry about the crummy lightsaber). Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Goth's pages